Beg Me
by FlossPyromaniac
Summary: Severus Snape is captured By Voldemort and appears to be without hope. What will he do when he is faced with a choice between his freedom and his pride? Ignores HBP. OneShot.


Title: Beg Me

Author: FlossPyromaniac

Rating: T

Notes: Contains SLASH. HP/SS. Feedback welcome, no falmes, you have been warned.

_Beg Me_

Severus Snape was not sure how long he had been in this cell. Initially he had tried to count by the meals brought to him, as there was no window and his dungeon room, but the proved so irregular he had given up after what he assumed to be four days.

Memories flashed through Severus' mind as he waited, images after the Dark Lord's serpentine face twisted into a sneer as the sibilant tones hissed those dreaded words at him again –_Crucio_, and Malfoy's smirking countenance watching as he fell into blissful oblivion.

By this point, by rough estimate, Severus assumed it had been about three weeks since he had become a tenant of his dungeon apartments. Every day Lucius Malfoy would make sure to come and visit Severus, taunting him, cursing him through the bars. Severus never screamed. Never. It was the one thing he could still do to wipe the look of smug arrogance from Malfoy's face.

From the stairs leading to the upper buildings, Severus could hear muffled shouts and crashing. He moved towards the bars in case some misplaced hex should let him free. Severus snorted inwardly at the vague hope which arose in him that it was the Order finally come to rescue him. Severus froze as footsteps came down the stairs. As the person walked into view Severus saw one of the last people he had ever expected or wished to see again.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Bloody marvelous. He was to be saved by a Potter. Again

Harry looked into the cell with surprise clearly etched across his features. Severus smirked inwardly at how easy Gryffindors were to read.

"We all thought you were dead, Professor!"

" Well surely it is apparent that I am not"

"The headmaster said it was unlikely you had survived when you did not return from the last meeting."

"As interesting as this is Potter perhaps you could possibly LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Severus relished the momentarily cowed look which crossed Harry's face. Then another look spread across his face. One Severus had seen on James Potter's many times, just before he cast another hex.

"Beg me."

Severus resisted the urge to blink in astonishment.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Boy."

"No, Snape, beg me."

"You will address me as Professor or Sir and release me AT ONCE!"

"C'mon Snape. What would you do in my situation, **sir**? Think of as a little revenge for the past seven years."

Severus was having difficulty wrapping his head around the concept, admittedly he did now understand that Harry and James Potter were two separate entities, and he no longer truly hated the boy after the Occulmency fiasco, but to beg him? Beg a Potter? Never, his mind screamed, never!

"Well **Professor, **what do you have to say? Will you beg? We have maybe 15 more minutes before someone notices the guards upstairs."

Severus' mind fished wildly for a means to avoid having to debase himself to this… annoyance. He then suddenly recalled the instance he had caught Potter with other student and always **male** students at that. It was well known around school that Potter was gay, and Severus had caught him looking at the Head Table, at **him, **more than once. Severus appraised Harry, who no longer look like a clone of James Potter, and showed many more similarities with Lily as he matured. Snape smirked.

"Perhaps alternative arrangement could be made."

Severus grabbed Potter through the bars and kissed him. Bright, passionate sensations, which had eluded him for years flooded through Severus, as Harry got over his surprise and his skilled mouth and tongue tangles with his, thus confirming another popular rumour around Hogwarts, that Harry Potter was a bit of a slut. When they finally pulled away, both flushed and panting with a slightly glazed look in their eyes Harry shakily spoke.

" I think your terms are acceptable"

With a wave of Harry's wand the door to Severus' cell was unlocked and Severus stepped out into freedom. Harry quickly grabbed Severus' hand and apparated them to the Shrieking Shack. As Severus reveled in his liberation and continued existence, Harry looked over, rather shyly but with heated hidden in his jade-coloured eyes, at Severus and said.

"What do you say to a repeat performance?"

Severus simply looked over at Harry and smirked.

"Beg me."


End file.
